


Kat Fight

by kenchang



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/kenchang
Summary: Is Kat being paranoid, or is Tommy's student, Kira, really trying to steal her man?





	Kat Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Story has occasional character breaks and some inaccuracies to the source material.

Like most couples these days, Tommy and Kat sit in bed while surfing the Internet on their phones.

Tommy is just about to watch another documentary on the Mesozoic era when Kat abruptly asks, "Who's this girl you're always with?"

"What girl?", Tommy asks a little warily.

"This one." Kat shows him some Facebook photos. "You were tagged."

"Oh, that's Kira. She's one of my students. I told you about her."

"No, you haven't."

"Really? I thought I did. She's a power ranger like we were."

"Oh, now I remember. Pterodactyl type, right? Like I was. Like Kimberly."

Now, Tommy's sure he's in trouble. Kat wouldn't bring up the name of his ex otherwise.

"Is something wrong?", he asks nervously.

"This Kira sure clings to you a lot," Kat answers, frowning at the screen of her phone.

"Well, y-you know how kids are today with their selfies."

"She has her arms around you in this one."

"Does she?", Tommy asks in an unusually high pitch. "I think that was after an important discovery. We were all just celebrating and-"

"I don't like it."

"She has a boyfriend. Trent Fernandez."

"I remember him. He was evil once, wasn't he? Now, who does that remind you of?"

"What can I say?", Tommy quips. "Chicks dig the bad boys."

Kat doesn't laugh. In fact, she doesn't say another word to him the entire night in spite of his efforts, and she sleeps with her back to him.

#

The next day, Kat drives to the school where Tommy works. She is going to pick him up so that they can attend her coworker's party. Traffic is unusually light, and she arrives 30 minutes too early. With some time on her hands, she decides to take a stroll nearby.

There, she spots Kira, sitting on the grass, tuning her guitar. To Kat's dismay, the younger girl is even prettier in person, suddenly making her insecure of her age and appearance.

"Don't do it, Kat," she tells herself. "You're being paranoid. This is the girl power generation. We don't fight over boys anymore."

She turns and starts to walk away.

"Then again," she thinks. "The little slut did put her hands all over my man. And that's just from what she uploaded. Who knows what else she does? And men are weak. It wouldn't take much for a hot, teenage trollop to tempt them. Not to mention, my Tommy happens to be that ridiculously rare combination of bad boy and doctor that many women find irresistable." Kat starts marching towards Kira. "I'll be firm but polite. No drama. Nothing onlookers could post on YouTube."

She stops next to the younger girl and says, "Excuse me. Kira Ford?"

Kira looks up and replies, "Yes?"

"I'm Katherine Hillard. I'd like to have a word with you."

Suddenly, Kira's eyes widen. She stands, smiles, and blurts, "Oh my God! You're Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!"

"Shhh!", Kat immediately shushes her, worriedly looking around.

"Sorry," Kira whispers, grabbing onto the older woman's hands and shaking them. "Oh my God. There's so much I want to ask you."

Kat is so disarmed by the girl's sprightliness, that she completely forgets her anger.

"Ask away," she replies cheerfully.

"Oh, wow. Where do I start? Uhm…what was your toughest battle? Oh, who was your strongest enemy? Tips! What tips can you give me?!"

The women end up strolling together, bonding over ice cream, and talking about their adventures as defenders of the Earth.

"I'm sorry," Kira shyly apologizes. "I'm talking your ears off. I'm usually not like this. I swear. You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Oh! Uhm,…" Kat hesitantly begins. "I wanted to talk to you about Tommy."

"Tommy? Oh, you mean Dr. O."

"Dr. O?"

"Yea, that's what all the kids call him. Hey, can you tell him to go easy on my grades? You know, cut a fellow Power Ranger some slack."

Kat laughs. "I'll try." Then she quietly chastises herself, "What was I thinking? Tommy is nothing more than a mentor to her. As we both should be! This girl is one of my successors. I should be helping her, giving her advice so that she doesn't make the same mistakes I made when I was a heroine at her age."

Then from a distance, she sees Tommy exit one of the school buildings. He looks around, spots them, and waves. Kat waves back.

She begins to bid Kira goodbye, "It was a pleasure meeting you-" She stops.

She sees how the girl looks at him, smiles at him.

"Huh?", Kira replies, as if waking from a dream. "Oh, uhm…yea. Likewise."

She extends her hand.

Kat tightly squeezes the hand, roughly pulls Kira close, and hisses in her ear, "Don't…even…think about it."

"W-What-?", Kira asks in confusion.

"And don't insult my intelligence by denying it. If you know your Ranger history, you would know that Tommy and Trent aren't the only Rangers that started out evil."

Kira says nothing. She just quietly stares back with eyes wide open.

"Ah, so you do know. Good," Kat says with a smile. "So glad that we had this talk."

She releases the flabbergasted girl and walks towards her man. Then she surprises him with a long, passionate kiss to the lips. Kira glares and gnashes her teeth, partly out of jealousy, mostly out of anger, aware that the show of affection is as much for her as it is for him.

"Wow," Tommy exclaims.

"That's my apology for overreacting last night," Kat explains.

"Consider yourself forgiven. Glad to see you and Kira are getting along, too."

"Of course! I'm not an emotional teenager anymore. Were you expecting me to claw her eyes out?"

Tommy laughs. Kat tenderly takes his hand in hers and leads him to her car.

"Come on," she says. "We can't keep Dana waiting. He isn't known for his patience."

"Whoa! Wait," Tommy says, his brow furrowed. "He? Dana's a guy? This person you've been working late with almost every night is a guy?"

"Yes. I told you about that."

"No, you haven't."

"Really? I thought I did. Anyway, I'll introduce you later. I'm sure you two will get along."

"Oh, I'll introduce myself alright," Tommy mutters to himself. "Hey, Dana. Tommy Oliver. Sixth degree black belt. See that woman I came here with? Don't…even…think about it."

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
